


A Bitter Sweet Goodbye

by jinxkittycat



Category: Star Stable
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 18:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16023281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinxkittycat/pseuds/jinxkittycat
Summary: Zoe is in a rush to see Mica before she leaves for more adventures.





	A Bitter Sweet Goodbye

Shit it was so late… Zoe only hoped she’d make it in time to see Mica before she had to leave. The sun had long since gone down, and the crisp air was hitting her bare arms like an icy wave. Even still she continued forward at a gallop towards the hot air balloon that would soon leave for goodness knows how long. 

She breathed a sigh of relief at the sight of the brightly colored balloon. Moon Magic obediently slowed as they got closer, carefully stepping into the basket. Up they went into the clouds. Zoe furiously attempted to fix her hair and dress to make herself look even the slightest bit more presentable. She wished she’d brought a jacket with her. Now that the adrenaline had died down she realized just how cold it was outside. Fall truly was approaching, wasn’t it? 

When they arrived, and the balloon was safely fastened to the cloud floor, Zoe practically flew off of Moon Magic and towards the small campsite set up in the clouds. 

And there was Mica, crouched down by some crates. It seemed that she was almost finished, as the site was completely cleared of the previously messy piles tools and supplies. The young pilot stood up and stretched, looking weary from the day’s work. All the bending down and lifting of heavy material was taking it's toll on her body. She desperately wished for a nap right around then, or at least some reason to take a break.

“Looks like you’ve had your work cut out for you, hm?” Zoe called, chuckling quietly. Mica whipped around at the sound of the familiar voice. A grin replaced her previously exhausted expression. 

“Starfire!” she exclaimed excitedly. She had begun to worry that Zoe wouldn’t show up.

Zoe laughed once again as she drew closer. “You didn’t think I was gonna let you leave without saying goodbye now did you?” The two embraced for a brief moment, though they both secretly wished it would have lasted longer. 

“I’m glad you came. I have something for you. One second, uh…” Mica quickly began to rummage through a few different crates. “Oh where did I put it,” she mumbled to herself. After a few different boxes she finally pulled out a messily wrapped package from one of them. “Aha!” She made her way back to the curious redhead, who’s eyes widened at the sight of a gift. 

“Mica, what’s this? You didn’t have to get me anything…” She felt simultaneously excited and guilty. Why hadn’t she thought to bring a gift? 

Mica smiled as she handed her the box. “It’s just a little something, really.”

Zoe took the box hesitantly. She had to hold back laughter at how poorly wrapped it was. Though, the galaxy printed wrapping made up for it, and was a very nice touch to say the least. She tore off the paper wrapping, and opened the box. Inside was an aviator’s coat, similar to Mica’s in style, but a slightly darker color. There was even a little red scarf to match. Smiling like an idiot and unable to contain her happiness, she pulled Mica into a tight hug.

Mica put her arms around Zoe and held her close. She suddenly realized how much the girl was shivering. “Jeez Zoe, you’re as cold as ice.” Without thinking twice, Mica took the jacket from the box and wrapped it around her shoulders. 

Zoe blushed at the abrupt action. She didn’t wait to adjust the jacket on herself. It even smelled like the pilot. 

“Is this… one of your jackets?” she asked curiously. Mica rubbed the back of her neck with a nervous laugh. 

“Eheh… Yeah, I thought you might like it. Maybe it would help you remember me easier.” She kicked the clouds around her feet. Zoe’s smile widened. She took Mica’s hands gently and pulled her close. She moved one hand to a freckled cheek, and then gently pressed her lips against Mica’s. 

“How could I ever forget you?”


End file.
